


please stay forever with me

by graceana



Series: a flowers sun, like you're mine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little angsty maybe?, louis really loves chocolate mousse :), yeaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' a little head over heels for harry but he's going to be politely kicked out of the building soon so problems occur. also he's a little obsessed with that chocolate mousse. (a sequel to paint a smile perfectly on you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	please stay forever with me

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't know that the first part of this would be liked so much considering i didnt even like it all that much myself and it was like an wingy thing i just decided to do. anyways i wrote a sequel to it! yay, so yea i hope you like it.  
> and thank you to bri because shes a wonderful persona and beta'd this for me :)

“Bonjour! Ma amie!” Louis shouted as he walked into the coffee shop.

Perrie was behind the counter like she always was with her bright blue cartoon like eyes that were also lined with thick liner on top, her rosy cheeks and coral colored lips.

“Bonjour, Louis. Your getting a hang of this French thing aren’t you?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Yea. Harry always ends up talking in it when were together so I think it’s starting to rub off on me. Plus with the customers and Jade. She has a strict rule that I at least say what I can in French and the rest in English,” He walks over to where people can stand and wait for their orders, which just so happens to be the perfect height for him to lean his elbow on.

“I’m sure other things Harry does rub off on you too,” She waggles her eyebrows.

Louis blushes then realizes how much she’d get along with Niall since they both seem to always be making innuendos.  

He misses Niall, and the other two love struck idiots, but Niall most because they’ve practically lived in each other’s pockets for years now. It’s already been a little over three months that he’s been here and just about two months since him and Harry became ‘official’ so he’s in need of his best friend maybe just a little.

As of right now he has about two weeks left in the student flats until he’ll be politely kicked out. So either he finds somewhere else to live or he ships himself back to England which, if he’s honest, he’s not too sure he wants to do.

“Oh leave him alone Perrie, I’m sure you and Jade have done your fair share of rubbing off too,” Harry walks out from the back with flour in his hair, dusted on his pink cheeks and an apron tied around his waist.

Perrie’s already tinged cheeks turn even a deeper shade as she mumbles and goes over to help the boy who’s just walked in.

Louis raises a surprised brow when he turns to Harry who is now also leaning on the pick-up counter. He’s not going to lie and say he didn’t think those two were up to something but then again he thinks Jade might consider doing anything with someone as long as they have lips and hands.

“Good aftert-,” He starts to say but Harry lifts up his hand to stop him from talking. This actually translates to ‘talk in French not English.’

Louis rolls his eyes, clears his throat to achieve the proper accent and starts over, “Bon après-midi. Çava?”

Harry beams all proud and happy at him which doesn’t make his heart skip a beat in his chest.

“I’m doing well, you?” Harry asks and raises his eyebrows expectant of Louis to not even try English.

“Bon. Puis-je arrête parler dans français maintenment ? ” Because one of the first things he learned how to ask was if he could stop now because if he’s honest no matter how much he loves the language and loves to hear Harry speak in it talking in it can be hard for him sometimes.

“Yea, you’ve been doing great lately,” Harry tells him, all wide grin and bright eyes.

“Thanks. Anyways what are you doing tonight?” Louis asks, and he’s not staring at Harry’s lips and how he keeps licking them.

Harry’s watching him trace the movement and smirks, knows Louis won’t do anything while there are customers in the store so he teases him. He tugs his bottom lip between his teeth like he’s checking over his calendar for the night.

Louis’ pupils are blown and he hates every ounce of Harry at the moment.

“No, I don’t think so,” He says in a mocking tone.

Louis can hear Perrie trying not to laugh while she makes someone’s coffee. He really wishes she would hurry up so the lone customer can leave which would give him all access to Harry’s tulip colored lips.

Without taking his eyes off of Harry’s lips he replies, “Okay we’re going out so like don’t go and make plans.” 

Harry nods. Then he hears the cash register ding, watches the guy walk out and then he swiftly pulls Harry by the collar of his shirt and into a kiss.

The thing about Harry is. Well, even though they just saw each other about 4 hours go when Harry dropped Louis off at work on that ridiculous blue scooter it still feels like he hasn’t seen him in forever. Even when he’s at work and a customer who has curly hair (but not as curly as Harry’s) or green eyes (which are never as green either) all Louis is reminded of is Harry.

It’s like his mind and his heart are a constant strum of _HarryHarryHarry._

So he kisses him like it’s their first but certainly not their last. It’s all sweet slides of lips, which is figurative and literal because Harry like to sneak tastes of cake batter while he’s baking, and little pants of breath when they pull apart but slide back together milliseconds later.

Perrie clears her throat breaking the moment.

Harry pulls back but not before pecking a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You two, I swear,” She says while wiping down the counter.

“You’re just jealous,” Louis shrugs.

“Believe me when I say I’m really not,” Her eyes go all wide like there’s this underlying meaning to what she’s saying but only she understands it.

Harry shakes his head, curls bouncing, takes off his apron and comes around to the front of the counter to meet Louis.

Every day, or almost every day, one of the two of them will meet the other at work before they go to the restaurant with the best chocolate mousse ever for lunch.

“Shall we?” Harry sticks out his hand and wiggles his fingers.

Louis answers by sliding his hand with Harry’s.

*

They get the same thing every time they go in there, and always finish it off by sharing the Chocolate Mousse.

“This is all going to my thighs and I really don’t need that,” Louis whines as Harry feeds him another spoonful.

“I’m not complaining. More to grab,” Harry shrugs, like it should be obvious.

Louis’ mouth falls open and eyes go wide. So him and Harry haven’t done the deed yet but they have done pretty much everything else (blowjobs, hand jobs, rimming etc.) so Louis knows that Harry is handsy, especially when it comes to his bum.

“H _arry_ ,” He hisses, no heat just flushed cheeks in flattery.

“What? It’s true.”

He has realized that rolling his eyes happens a lot more when he’s around Harry than it did while he was around Niall and that’s really saying something

Harry scoops the last bit into his mouth, gets up and clears the table before grabbing Louis’ hand and guiding them out of the shop.

“So whatcha doin’ tonight?” He asks. Louis’ a little concerned because he already told Harry they were going out.

“Harry we’re goi-,” He starts but once they get to the small intersection where they part ways Harry cuts him off.

“I’m picking you up at eight so don’t make plans,” He kisses Louis’ confused face then heads off down the street and into the coffee shop.

Louis’ confused but decides not to think too much about it because Harry is Harry and does things like this sometimes.

*

That night while he’s getting ready his phone rings with the familiar ringtone of _Ice Ice Baby_ that Niall made him set as his for who knows what reason.

“Niall,” He answers, trying to put on his pants. He almost falls but catches himself by landing onto his bed.

“Hey, Lou,” Niall is oddly calm.

“You alright?” Louis asks in a concerned voice.

“Not really,” He sounds down, which is very much unlike Niall. Louis can only imagine the worst because to make Niall upset takes a lot considering he’ll laugh at an M&M if he’s drunk enough.

“What’s happened? Is everyone okay?” He starts panicking.

“The cat ran away,” Niall breaths out.

Louis slaps his hand on his face and drags it down until it’s resting over his mouth, his head shaking, and “Niall you had me thinking someone died.”

“Well it’s almost the same. I loved that cat. It was like fate, Lou I swear. I came home from bringing you to the airport and he was just sitting there on the step so I picked him up and brought him in. And now he’s gone,” He can almost hear Niall’s pout.

“Are you telling me you replaced me with a cat?”

“I guess. But now he’s gone Lou, which is some way of the universe telling us that you should come home,” Niall seems to brighten up a little at that. At the mention of Louis coming home, but Louis. His heart sinks down into his stomach and gets twisted like vines are constricting all of his other organs.

He bites his lips, “Niall, I don’t know. Harry and I are serious? Well at least I think we are,” He mumbles.

“But I miss you,” He whiningly drawls out, “Liam misses you and Zayn sure as hell misses you. Do you know how moody he’s been without you here? Keeps complaining about how he has no one to talk to about his Liam issues,” Now that’s the Niall he knows and loves.

“I miss you guys too and he does know there are such things as cell phones right?” He pulls his shirt over his head quickly before Niall can answer.

It’s silent on the other end for a moment before Niall, barely audible says, “It’s not the same Lou.”

That, now that hurts. It makes his already sunken heart get squeezed and ripped apart at the same time.  It has his face falling and his mood to go on his date with Harry decreasing by the second.

The thing is he misses his boys so much; misses them like the Sun misses the Moon every evening after he’s set. He misses his Mum and his sisters too. He misses the chill of the England whether even though he loves the Sun and heat even more. Misses how tea just tastes better back home.

He blinks his eyes fast, just realizing how watery they’re getting, “Listen Ni, I’ll call you later or something Harry’s going to be here soon.”

Niall blows out a breath like he’s been defeated, “Okay Lou. Love you.”

“Love you too; tell the boys I love them.”

After they hang up Louis just sits on the edge of his bed going through his feelings because he does want to go home but the urge to stay here is stronger because of  the boy that’s just texted him and told him he’s outside.

*

He’s met with Harry on his blue scooter sporting a smile that could light up the darkened sky.

Before he can throw his leg over and settle behind Harry. He kisses him, chaste and welcoming. It makes Louis’ chest warm and burst like there’s fireworks going off.

That helps brighten his mood but he’s still upset about the whole Niall and the boys’ thing, how he doesn’t know whether to stay longer or leave.

But leaving would mean leaving Jade and Perrie, but most importantly Harry. Harry who helped him that very first night, who charmed him with shy smiles, roller skating and that stupid Chocolate Mousse. The worst part about this whole thing is that Harry doesn’t even know that he’s considering it. He means to tell him, has no choice but to sooner or later.

For now though he thinks he’ll wait.

He wraps his arms around Harry’s slim waist and tucks his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“You do know I asked you out first for tonight right?” He tells Harry.

Harry’s smiling, his cheeks pushed up, round and cherub like, “I do, but I wanted to take you out. I wanted to show you something.”

“You’re strange,” He tells him. But it’s fond and maybe there’s a little love seeping through his words.

It may sound crazy but he really thinks he could be gone for this kid with the curls, blue scooter, and who works in a stupid bakery. It’s been almost four months and ever since that first day Harry’s plagued his mind. Don’t get him wrong he has been known to fall quickly in the past but this; this thing with Harry is totally different.

This has him at a loss for words when Harry looks at him like he’s the sun, like maybe he might love him too, but they’re both too scared to say. This makes him not want to leave and go back to England to be with the boys he’s known for years. This makes him want to stay and be here and learn this language so he and Harry can go back to England together and talk back and forth in it around Niall until he begs them to stop because he can’t handle not knowing what they’re saying. This makes him want to take Harry back with him and bring him home to his Mum and his girls.

This makes him kiss Harry’s neck and swerve on the road until Harry’s laughing and pulling over.

“We’re here,” He says and helps Louis get off the scooter.

They’re in a small parking lot at a bottom of a hill.

“You wanted to bring me to a parking lot?” Louis may be upset but if he can be sarcastic then he will.

Harry shakes his head, grabs his hand and pulls him up the hill.

When they get to the top Louis sees why it’s so special.

They’re on this hill that’s overlooking the city. You can see all the lights doting across and along the horizon. Can see the cars driving by, can hear the planes landing and taking off over at the airport. But what you can see the most is the stars up in the sky with the moon that’s shining so bright like someone cut out a hole in black cloth to let the white behind it shine through.

Louis’ sure he’s heard countless times that being near a city lessens the amount of stars you see but right now it’s like he’s looking at the most he’s ever seen in his life.

“Wow,” He breaths, let’s the view sink in as he squeezes Harry’s hand.

Harry pulls them down so their sitting, and then laying on their backs looking up at the sky.

“I used to come here all the time after Perrie told me about it. I would come here and think and wallow in self-pity about how I didn’t know what I wanted in life,” Harry informs in.

Louis watches as a plane lifts up, up, up and wonders if those people on there have planned this or are running away from something like he did just a few months ago.

“You used to? So what changed?” He turns his head so he can look over to Harry.

Harry doesn’t turn his head so their eyes meet, keeps looking up to the stars but there’s a smile on his face that could battle the moon.

“Some boy fell asleep on the couch at my job.”

Louis’ cheeks heat up and color so much that he’s sure he looks like a clown. His heart is bursting in his throat because that’s a lot. That’s saying that Harry wants Louis in life and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Harry in his.

He rolls so he’s straddling Harry’s hips, clasps their other hands together and rests them above Harry’s head. Their eyes finally meet; green grass below the blue of the sky.

His smile is nothing but sugar sweet when he leans down and kisses Harry. He kisses the smile off of his face; he kisses his cheeks, his kisses his eyes, his whole face. Then he bites his neck once making a mark as if to say _mine_ before he kisses him again.

He can’t help but think of that one song that Zayn used to play on repeat after the first time him and Liam kissed when they were drunk – _I fell in love from the moment we kissed, since then we’ve been history._

When he pulls back Harry’s eyes are hooded and blown.

He smirks and attacks his neck, sucking on the light bruise from before making Harry let out a low moan from the back of his throat. He tries to pull his hands up to touch Louis, but Louis holds them down with more force.

Harry seems to like that considering he bucks up his hips. Louis meets his hips by grinding down making them both gasp. He keeps sucking at Harry’s neck making mark after mark and before he knows it there’s a constellation of bruises just like there are stars.

“Lou,” Harry breaths out grinding up more frantically.

Louis hums and lets go of his hands, fists his into Harry’s curls while Harry goes straight for his arse to grind their hips together for more friction.

It doesn’t take much longer after that before they’re both coming with the other’s name escaping their lips.

Louis falls on top of Harry, sexed out and tired.

“We won’t be able to get back if you fall asleep on me,” Harry says with an equally as tired voice.

“Who cares,” Louis breathes.

So they fall asleep on top of the hill that’s overlooking the city with nothing but the stars looking back at them.

*

“Bonjour. Pourquoi es-tu en retard?”  Jade asked him that next morning when he walked into the shop.

“I’m late because I and Harry ended up falling asleep on this hill.” Louis explains.

He’s actually still in last night’s attire, along with Harry who’s at the coffee shop. And when he thinks about it, it’s really gross considering they both came in their pants last night. He grimaces at the thought.

He grabs his apron from behind the counter and slides it over his matted hair while he punches in.

“Have you told him yet?” She knows about the whole two weeks left thing because she’s the closest thing he has to a best mate all the way over here in France so he confided in her.

His hands rub over his face. He feels disgusting he’s sweaty and sticky, he should’ve just gone home and showered, he was already going to be late so what was another thirty minutes?

“No,” His head falls on the counter over his crossed arms.

Jade rubs his back sympathetically, “I’m sure he’ll understand Lou. You guys will figure something out, I’m sure you guys could do long distance.”

“That’s the thing though. I don’t _want_ to do long distance. I want to do the whole working down the street from each other and being able to see each other within a ten minute ride on a scooter. I don’t want to have to plan our visits around our budgets and Holiday’s. I don’t want Skype dates I want restaurant dates with the world’s best Chocolate Mousse,” He sighs.

Jade looks at him like she’s in awe; like she’s staring at ‘The Thinker’ or something when she’s the one who looks like she’s actually making a plan.

“You know he’s from there right?” She asks.

“I mean the accent doesn’t give it away or anything,” He says in a wry tone.

“Oh shut it,” She rolls her big eyes, “What I’m trying to say is if you asked him I bet he’d go back with you.”

He should laugh at her because of course he’s thought about that but the whole ‘they’ve only been dating for like 2 months’ just keeps replaying in his head.

“That’s a lot to ask. Plus his Mum is here I can’t take him from here he’s still so young.”

She blinks at him with confused eyes, head titling with her pastel blue bow flowing, “His mum? His Mum moved back there like five months ago.”

And well, he didn’t know that.

“Oh.”

He still won’t ask though because that’s a lot and if things were to fall apart then Harry’s just stopped his life in France little ol’ Louis Tomlinson.

She looks like she’s about to say something else when a group of old women come in jabbering about roses and petunias, unless those are the women’s names. Louis doesn’t know he’s so tired and stressed to translate what they’re saying in him mind.

*

“Dear when are you coming home?” He’s certainly eating the fabulous chocolate mousse that he ordered to go on his way home from work today while on the phone with his worrying mother.

“Err,” He doesn’t really know. He still hasn’t decided and he’s already gotten his weeks’ notice from the building office today.

“Lou…” She starts.

“Mum, I don’t know,” He hopes his voice sounds as hopeless as he feels.

“Is it because of that boy you still won’t tell me about?” She asks; her voice is sweet but understanding.

“Maybe,” He mumbles around the spoon.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do about this because I know you’ll make the right choice in the end. But what I do need to talk to you about is Uni this year. I got a letter saying you didn’t sign up for this semester?”

See, since Louis still has financial stuff to help pay for his University it goes to his Mum and if he doesn’t apply or sign up then she gets a letter to know it’s getting taken away.

“About that,” He mutters.

“Louis Tomlinson were you just going to run to France to stop Uni?” She sounds stern but there’s a fondness in her voice because she knows it’s something she should expect from him.

“Law is just so _boring._ ”

She laughs lightly, “Okay hunny whatever you say but you can only take off the fall semester do you understand me? You’re signing up for the spring and you can change to whatever you want.”

He loves his Mum she’s so understanding.

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too. “

*

He tells Jade first that he’s made the decision to leave and that he’s already bought his ticket for this Thursday which is five days away.

She hugs him tight and tells him that Harry will understand and he knew all along that he couldn’t exactly stay here forever.

Next he tells Camille so she can find a replacement, but she tells him that no one could ever replace him because he was like the sun this shop needed. “Ma petit soleil.” She called him, her little sun.

He smiled to her with crinkled eyes that were a little wetter than before told her how much he’ll miss her and the flowers in this shop. Told her how no other job will affect him like this one did. In the end this job did with Camille and her scolding about his foul mouth once and a while and how she helped him become as fluent as he could in his short time here.

She asks for his address so she can write to him and they can stay in touch. He complies and writes it on a small piece of paper and draws a sun in the corner. She kisses his cheek like a mother does when one of their children is leaving the nest, tells him for the millionth time if he ever comes back he’ll always have a job there.

Jade texts Perrie about how he’s leaving so that day when he goes to pick Harry up at the end of their shifts she looks at him with sad eyes almost like she knows but she doesn’t. She doesn’t know the longing for someone that comes when you know you’re about to leave them for who knows how long.

He tries to smile and not seem so down when Harry comes out with his usual grin on his face and flour dusted cheeks.

When he comes around the front he kisses Louis, sweet and chaste but he tastes sweet and little bitter from the tea he’s most likely drunk throughout the day. Louis tries not to dwell on how that’s how this situation has become. Sweet and bitter. Sweet because they fit perfectly together but bitter because he has to leave.

They walk out to Harry’s scooter and drive back to Harry’s instead of Louis’. Louis holds onto Harry a little tighter during that ride.

*

He thinks that Harry sort of knows something is up or wrong because he’s holding back with his touches. He’s not as cuddly when they watch whatever movie they happened to find on that night. Doesn’t kiss him as much.

Louis sighs half way through the movie that he’s not paying attention to. Sure he’s looking at the screen but his mind is a mess of how he doesn’t want to leave Harry, how he doesn’t want to tell him but he has to or it’ll make everything worse.

He scoots over so he’s tucked right under Harry’s arm, his head resting between his neck and shoulder. He makes himself into a ball, thinks maybe if he can make himself small enough he’ll shrink and Harry can just carry him around in his pocket and they’ll live happily ever after like a fairy tale.

The movie cuts to a commercial which has Harry clearing his throat, “Lou, are you okay?” He asks it reluctantly almost like he knows what’s coming but doesn’t want to acknowledge it. Louis doesn’t blame him.

Before answering him Louis picks up the remote and mutes the T.V he climbs into his lap grabs his face between his small, small hands and kisses Harry. It’s not urgent or heated but slow and, he doesn’t want to say it, but dammit it’s passionate and he doesn’t care because he’ll use words like passionate and caress and all those other 50 Shades of Grey words to describe things with Harry.

It’s slow and sweet towards the end like honey. (He wonders, _hopes,_ maybe this thing won’t expire just like honey doesn’t.)

“Harry,” He pulls away and meets his eyes. His are already getting watery and Harry’s face flashes with recognition.

“Harry I-,” He’s cut off with Harry’s lips on his and this kiss is meaningful and says things that Harry can’t, that neither of them can because it’ll hurt too much.

Reluctantly, he pulls back again, “Harry I. I’m leaving in six days.”

Harry blinks slow and then fast like he’s fighting back tears.

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry says at first, brow furrowing like that wasn’t what he wanted to say either.

Louis lets him gather his thoughts, doesn’t attack his lips even though he wants to, and doesn’t ask him anything just lets him think.

“We’ll still stay together right?” Says the same shy Harry from when they went roller skating and he was asking if Louis wanted to hang out again sometime.

Louis smiles, eyes crinkly brightly but sad all at once, he shakes his head, “Of course.”

He pecks his lips, “Are you crazy? I wouldn’t let you slip through my fingers if you were water.”

Harry blushes that gorgeous shade of pink that not even any of Perrie’s blushes can perfect.

“I’ll call you every day and we’ll text every minute. We’ll do the whole Skype dating thing and everything. Because Harry Styles I’d do anything to be with you. I know I sound crazy because it’s only been two or three months since we’ve met but you’re wonderful and lovely and I fancy you quite a lot if you haven’t noticed,” He smiles that all too sweet smile that only comes out when Harry’s around.

“I fancy you quite a lot too,” Harry looks up through thin lashes and his still pinked cheeks are balled up into a smile with his dimple appearing on the corner of his mouth. Louis wants to kiss him.

So he does, he kisses him all over his face, his cheeks, his eyes, that stupid dimple and he kisses him until Harry’s laughing and squirming because somewhere in between all the kisses Louis started tickling Harry’s sides.

He might be leaving this boy that’s laugh can be heard across the world but he thinks, no he _knows_ it’ll work because some things just do when you’re young and maybe just a little bit in love.

*

The next few days go by and drag and are too fast all at once.

It drags when customers come in and want to find a ‘not too pink but not too orange’ flower for some occasion or another; Or when the boy with the too red hair and freckles who looks like he’s fourteen is having a heart attack trying to pick out flowers for his first date.

It’s fast when he and Harry are together. When they hold hands in the cinema and watch a movie that they don’t know a thing about when it’s over. When they eat loads of chocolate mousse and Louis whines about how he won’t be able to have it as often now.

The four of them all go out the night before Louis has to leave and by going out he means they all go to his flat and eat take away and talk about everything and nothing. They make Louis talk in French until he doesn’t realize he’s doing it anymore. He’s still not fluent like they are but figures if he comes back here enough (which he knows he will) it’ll happen.

When Perrie and Jade leave, Jade too drunk on the two drinks she had to barely stand up that Perrie has to help her walk out with a hand around her waist. Louis winks to her and then looks between them. Perrie’s cheeks set on fire and she’s lying to herself about it but he knows can see it in both of their eyes.

Harry stays over that night, wraps his arms around Louis when they lay down and presses kisses along the back of his neck, over his shoulders, and around to his chest where he sucks  a mark right over his heart.

They start to kiss lazily at first before it gets heated and the little amount of clothes that they have on start to come off. They have a silent conversation with their eyes before Louis is looking down to Harry with his flushed cheeks and shy smile.

They’re not some magical couple and always keep lube around so Louis makes use of whatever greater thing made him and uses his tongue and finger to open Harry up. It’s sloppy and a little more than gross but it works, it has Harry mewling and pushing back into in when he’s ready.

However, they do have a condom because apparently both of their mothers taught them to always carry one just in case and so Louis tears it open and slips it on, pushes into Harry slow and steady until Harry is practically begging him to move his hips.

First, he starts off slow, shallow thrusts before h picks up a little speed and goes deeper so he can hit that spot he knows will make Harry squirm. When he does, Harry does just that squirms and moans and asks for _moremoremore_ so Louis gives him all he’s got.

Louis can feel his edge getting shorter and shorter so he wraps a hand around Harry’s cock and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Before he knows it they’re coming with pants of each other’s names.

He pulls out, throws the condom in the bin next to his bed and tucks himself under Harry’s arm. He hums in response, kisses Louis before they drift off. (Whether they both acknowledge it or not they both know what was said.)

*

Saying goodbye to the girls is harder than he thought it would be.

They’re outside the airport, Jade clinging to his arm with tears sliding down her cheeks while Perrie is trying to wipe at her eyes without messing up her makeup.

“Look, you’re making me cry,” He says and wipes at his own eyes.

Their laughs sound watery and little hysterical.

“You better come back and visit or we’ll come to you and haul your fine arse back here,” Jade tells him with a pointed manicured finger.

“I will don’t worry,” He informs her.

“Good,” They exchange cheek kisses before Perrie is hugging him one last time and he doesn’t forget to whisper, “Go for it,” Into her ear before he kisses her cheek and pulls away.

She blushes but links her arm with Jades as they say, “Au revoir Lou,” In unison.

He turns right into the arms of a curly haired boy that’s too tall and dorky for his own good. He nuzzles into his neck because that’s where his head falls against this giant boy. They’re really a sigh right now, he thinks.

Harry has him wrapped up in both arms resting his cheek against the top of this head while Louis has his own arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s middle because he doesn’t want to let go.

They pull away and kiss something short, nothing cinematic that deserves an Oscar. They’re both freely crying, tears running down their cheeks and onto their clothes.

“Look at us,” Louis laughs while wiping at his own eyes before running his thumbs underneath Harry’s to wipe away the tears.

“You would think you’re going off to war,” Harry jokes, anything to lighten the air that’s settled between them.

“Yea,” Louis breaths. He doesn’t really know what else to say. What can one say when they’re leaving the person who has practically become their other half in such a short period of time?

“Well you should get going, don’t want to miss your flight,” He knows Harry only says it because it’ll be worse if they just keep standing here and wallowing in the fact that he’s actually leaving.

He nods shortly, hugs and kisses Harry one more time before he picks up his bags and starts to walk toward the entrance.

Before he even makes it inside though Harry is grabbing his arm and kissing him hard, and this kiss is one of those many kisses that is to say everything that they won’t, _can’t_ , because if they did it would just make everything ten times worse than it already is.

“I want you to have this,” He pulls off one of his many bracelets that he wears on his wrists and slides it onto Louis’. It’s one of the nice ones that he wears that’s solid black, its thin looks like its woven together though. If he’s honest it’s one of his favorite ones. 

Just because they’ve been kissing nonstop today Louis kisses him again and again and again before they’re both laughing and pulling away. His heart aches and his chest feels like its being torn apart but he says his final goodbye and walks into the airport.

*

Right now Louis wishes this sort of were a movie just so Harry would run through the terminal with a  bag of his own and his curls everywhere.

But he knows better than that so he puts his headphones in and boards his plane.

*

Niall picks him up at the airport, quite literally.

When he sees Louis he grabs him and lifts him off the ground and twirls them around, like in the movies but this is the wrong person to be in a movie with, the hair should be brown and curly not bleached and disheveled.

He sighs because it’s been about four hours and he’s already feeling the ache in his chest grow stronger and stronger. It’s like a hole is being dug out of his chest.

“Lou!” Niall shouts and kisses his cheek.

“Ni!” He tries to be happy he really does but it comes out all forced and makes Niall’s face fall.

“Lou,” He says again, more sympathetic.

Louis twists the bracelet around his wrist, tries to anchor himself to it but its not working. His bottom lip starts to wobble, eyes start blinking faster and faster and he swears he used to be emotionally stronger than this.

Not even one tear falls before Niall has his arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug, “It’s okay,” He murmurs but it really isn’t.

*

To say the least Louis is miserable.

He twists that bracelet in a rhythm at night like a lullaby to fall asleep to. He texts and calls Harry all the time, even falls asleep with him on the phone a few times but it’s not the same. It’s not the same as having his arms wrapped around him and snuggling close until the smell of sugar and flowers mixes together and becomes one.

It takes him a lot of yelling from Niall, his Mum, and three weeks of moping to get out of the house and find a job.

He steps outside and the sun is blinding for fall but then again that could be because he stayed in his room in darkness for so long. He’s pathetic, he knows.

The first place he spots is a flower shop but he doesn’t go in, reminds him too much of Jade with her array of bows to match her outfit and Camille with her aged eyes and warm smiles. The second place is bookstore so he goes in asks if they’re hiring, they are so he applies. He walks out and spots a coffee shop, turns and walks away because it’s too soon and Louis doesn’t think this is healthy anymore.

*

He does what any nineteen year old with a yearning heart does.

He calls his Mum, and okay maybe any normal nineteen year old would just drink but he needs his Mum not a bottle of vodka.

They talk about the girls first, how Daisy and Phoebe found a frog and are determined to keep it just so they can tease Fizz and Lottie with it. His Mum tells him about the weather, about what she’s making for dinner and how most importantly he should come up soon for a visit.

“Mhm,” That’s all he’s really been saying this conversation.

“Okay Mr. Grumpy what’s up with you?” She questions him and he can see her now looking out the kitchen window watching the girls in the back with a cup of whatever in her hands.

“You know the boy I wouldn’t tell you about,” He starts, doesn’t know any other way how to.

She makes a noise that she does and for him to continue.

“Well he’s back in France and I’m here and I’m sort of completely gone for him Mum and I can’t take it and it’s only been three weeks and I’m pathetic. I just, nothing is the same,” He’s hysterical half laughing, half crying.

She clucks her tongue, “Oh baby. I’m sure everything will work out.”

“Ughhh. I know it will, he’s coming home for Christmas to see his Mum but that’s too far away,” He’s moaning like a child now.

He can see her shaking her head at him.

“It will; everything always does if it’s meant to be. Now I don’t mean to cut this short but Daisy just put the frog in Lottie’s hair,”

He laughs, “Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

After they hang up he pulls out his laptop and starts looking for plane tickets.

*

_look what i have .xx_

Harry texts him one day in October with a picture attached of chocolate mousse. He groans.

_i’m jealous. stop rubbing it in :(_

He replies.

He’s gotten slightly better since he’s gotten the job at the bookshop. He’s been taking up reading instead of moping and checking plane ticket prices every week to see if they’ve gotten any cheaper. Last week when he checked after the phone call with his Mum they were too much and well if anything this job is good for him so he can buy one.

_i’ll bring you some, don’t worry. .x_

His heart aches for everything that is Harry Styles...and that chocolate mousse.

_I wish._

_You’ll see. ;)_

It’s cryptic and his aching heart jumps and speeds up with hope but is soon let down when he checks the calendar to see it’s only October.

*

When Louis walks in from work one Wednesday in the middle of October he sees Niall sitting on the couch eating chocolate pudding.

Niall sees him and groans, “Dude, you need to try this it’s the best chocolate mousse I’ve ever had in my life.”

Louis’ eyes widen while his heart rate sky rockets.

He rushes over and takes a scoop and sure enough it’s _the_ chocolate mousse.

“Where did you get that?” He asks hurriedly.

“Don’t know came home and it was in front of the door.”

“So you just opened it and ate it, it could’ve been to kill us and you didn’t even think,” Louis is supposed to be making sense at the moment but he’s not.

“Whatever it’s fucking amazing.”

“Did that come in a box or something?”

“Oh yeah I put it in your room because it had your name on it.”

“So you ate _my_ chocolate mousse,” He crosses his arms, annoyed because he loves that stuff a lot.

Niall shrugs.

“You’re intolerable,” Louis marches off to his room and shuts the door hard behind him.

“Tu voudrais plus?” He hears a deep slow voice say from behind him.

And well, he would know that voice asking him if he wants more in any life.

“Harry!” He calls, very high-pitched and runs over and tackles him onto the bed. He kisses him silly, cheeks, lips, eyes, neck, everywhere. Then they’re laughing and breathless.

“How?” Louis snuggles into his neck, presses light kisses there. Who knew one could miss someone else’s neck so much?

“Well, I got your address from Camille and Jade told me that you kept complaining to her that you were miserable so I figured I’d come home a little earlier for the holiday.”

“Wow, I can’t believe she told you that,” He sits up, still straddling Harry’s waist with his hands on his hips to keep him steady.

“If it means anything I was also miserable. Ate enough of that stuff that Perrie kept telling me I was going to turn into it,” He gestures towards the box that no doubt has the chocolate mousse in it.

Louis laughs and wonders about Jade and Perrie but doesn’t ask because he just wants Harry at the moment.

(If he did ask though then Harry would tell him that they’ve been secretly dating for about a month now because they don’t want him and Louis to know that they were right all along.)

He leans down and kisses Harry with everything he has, then jumps up and grabs the box and opens it. He runs out to the kitchen tells Niall he might want to leave and grabs two spoons. Niall doesn’t question why just grabs his keys and leave because he knows what is about to go down (as in Louis on Harry).

He and Harry really can read each other minds he thinks because when he gets back into his room Harry doesn’t have his shirt on and is lying deliciously on the bed.

Louis straddles his legs, opens the mousse and sort of just smears some all over Harry’s abs and chest and neck. Then he licks all over and bites and sucks and has Harry moaning his names in minutes.

In the end Louis gets both things he loves the most Harry and chocolate mousse.

*

Later that night when they’re too fucked out to even think straight Harry will lean over and whisper to Louis, “Je t’aime.”

That same song from before replays in Louis’ head – _They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need_ – before Louis is rolling over and kissing Harry breathless before he murmurs, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos would be wonderful .x


End file.
